Seul, à nouveau et pour toujours
by sallonia
Summary: Le Trunks du futur décide de retourner dans le passé pour rendre visite à ses amis mais il fait une rencontre inattendue qui va changer sa vie... Deathfic yaoi MT/T, chapitre unique.


Titre: Seul, à nouveau et pour toujours…

Auteur: Sallonia 

Base: Dragon Ball Z 

Genre: Défit de songfic … sinon yaoi, songfic-deathfic, déprime à mooort, triiiste … sauf si on ne lit que la chanson juste avant ^_^

Petites notes: Excellente l'idée de ces défis! Par contre, ce que j'écris … -_-

Autre chose: je vous conseille de lire les commentaires APRES! Ça casse l'ambiance, c'est horrible! On pourra pas dire que je vous aurais pas prévenu(e)s!

Disclamer: Maiscommentilestbeauc'estpaspossibled'êtreaussicanonnnnn!!!! Prêtez-le moi sivouplaaaaiitt!!!!

Chanson "Le petit bonhomme en mousse" de Patrick Sébastien.

Seul, à nouveau et pour toujours 

La Terre était à nouveau en paix.

Il avait éliminé les cyborgs C-17 et C-18.

Et puis Cell par la suite.

Il y avait de cela huit mois.

Tous le désignaient en tant que héros et il avait ouvert une école où lui-même entraînait et confiait sa connaissance des arts-martiaux aux plus doués de cette planète.

Ils avaient accourus par centaines, par milliers des quatre coins du monde.

Maintenant il en était sûr, il y avait une relève qui était prête à lui succéder.

Il pouvait s'en aller.

_Le petit bonhomme en mousse _

_Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir _

Il avait eu une autre inquiétude.

Celle-là même qui l'avait retenue plus longtemps.

Sa mère.

Elle était seule et lui, était sa seule raison de survivre.

Mais maintenant il savait qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de plus en plus souvent, et qui lui plaisait sans qu'elle n'ose vraiment se l'avouer.

Il savait aussi que c'était un homme bien et qui la soutiendrait dans cette épreuve.

Il regarda pensivement des enfants courir et s'amuser dans la pleine de jeux qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il avait supporté et détesté son enfance.

_C'est comme la chanson douce _

_Que chantait ta maman le soir_

Mais pourtant, oh qu'il aimerait pouvoir retourner dans cette innocence enfantine!

Pouvant ignorer les blessures de la vie et la rancoeur.

Cette rancoeur qui s'était glissée dans son âme lors de son dernier voyage dans le passé.

Oui, il y était retourné.

Une erreur qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une petite fille lui tira le bas de sa veste pour l'interpeller. (1)

Décidément, ses aptitudes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. (2)

Son esprit reprenait le contrôle sur ses actes. (3)

La preuve incontestée.

Le combattant en lui ne valait plus rien.

Sa seule motivation.

Plus rien.

_La petite, petite marionnette _

_Qui s'étale et qui s'entête _

Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

Elle était en pleurs.

Elle lui montra sa poupée, cassée, (4) tombée entre les petites menottes trop curieuses de son frère qui devait à peine avoir un an et qui ne connaissait pas la valeur des choses. 

Il eut un fin sourire.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, remit le bras de la poupée à sa place et la redonna intacte à la petite fille.

Bien que les larmes qu'elle avait versées emplissaient son beau visage, elle rayonnait.

Il éclata en sanglots.

_C'est l'enfance qui revient _

_Le soir où tu as du chagrin _

L'enfant le regarda, surprise, et lui prit la main.

"C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures?"

Il nia de la tête et sécha ses larmes.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

A son tour, il prit les petites mains dans les siennes.

"Merci pour ce sourire."

La petite fille tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et lui refit ce sourire sincère, qui venait du plus profond de son coeur si pur.

Il lui sourit à son tour et se releva.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Je m'appelle Miya (5) … et toi c'est Trunks, n'est-ce pas?" 

Il frissonna à ce nom.

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Il baissa son regard un instant et revint à la réalité.

"Et bien, au revoir petite Miya." (6)

"Au revoir monsieur! Et merci beaucoup pour ma poupée!"

Avant de repartir, il se retourna et répondit d'un geste aux grands signes que lui faisait l'enfant.

Elle lui avait donné ce qu'il souhaitait.

Un sentiment de bonheur immense dans ce sourire.

Et il contempla pour la dernière fois cette vision de paix éternelle.

_Quand ta vie se traîne _

_Quand t'as de la peine_

Il poursuivit sa route et emprunta une petite ruelle sur la gauche.

Un célèbre tea-room s'y trouvait.

A la terrasse, Bulma discutait et riait avec l'homme assis en face de lui qui lui souriait tendrement.

Il voulait la revoir encore une fois.

Il avait rarement vu sa mère rire avant ces derniers jours, depuis la mort de son père.

Végéta.

Il savait qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais du coeur de sa mère mais elle avait le droit de refaire sa vie, de continuer à vivre.

Ce qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner.

_Quand personne t'aime _

_Que t'as des problèmes _

Il contourna le café et se dirigea vers la plage.

Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce nom qui le hantait chaque jour.

Encore et encore.

Quand quelqu'un l'appelait, un ami, un élève, sa mère.

Toujours ce nom.

Trunks.

Oui, c'est vrai, il était retourné dans le passé après la défaite de Cell.

Il voulait les revoir, tous.

Son père, sa mère plus jeune, Sangoku, Sangohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Yamcha, toute la bande.

Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait pu ce produire.

Son égaux, sa moitié … non, bien plus que ça … lui.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pourtant pas dû y avoir ce si petit écart … il aurait dû avoir à peine trois-quatre ans.

Mais au lieu de cela, il s'était retrouvé devant un Trunks qui avait eu sa majorité, étant pourvu d'un corps et d'un esprit si semblables aux siens … mais pourtant si différents.

Au début, ils s'amusaient tous les deux de ce même nom.

A faire tourner en bourrique tout leur entourage.

Puis il lui avait donné ce surnom.

Miraï Trunks.

Que tout le monde accepta.

Il s'y habituait et l'aimait.

Parce que c'était lui qui le lui avait donné.

Alors ils n'étaient plus bloqués par cette paroi qui les empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Oh quels moments délicieux il avait passés avec lui.

De telles étreintes, de tels baisers.

Un premier amour comme jamais il n'aurait pu en rêver mieux.

Il lui avait tout donné.

Tout.

Et rien ne laissait présager cette rupture.

Rien au monde.

Il l'aimait tant.

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça?

_Quand la vie est dure _

_Plus d'une aventure_

Il arriva sur le sable chaud (7), contempla un instant ce paysage de sérénité puis s'envola à vitesse folle le plus loin possible de toute vie.

Il n'empêcha plus ses larmes de couler à flots sur son doux visage.

Le vent lui piquait les yeux.

Et ce moment tant haï lui revint encore.

Il était rentré dans le salon de l'immense maison de la société Capsule Corp.

Trunks regardait par la fenêtre.

Un silence malsain s'était installé.

Puis il avait tourné son regard vers lui.

Un regard neutre. (8)

Et la phrase était tombée.

"C'est fini."

_Rien que des blessures _

_Vilaine figure _

Il était revenu peu de temps après.

Et quand sa mère l'avait appelé alors qu'il passait la porte, il savait que ce moment arriverait car il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre comme avant.

Oui, ce moment précis.

Maintenant.

Il s'arrêta au-dessus de l'eau.

Il continuait de pleurer, c'était plus fort que lui.

Et soudainement il laissa envahir son corps par son énergie.

Un énergie immense, lancée contre lui-même, qui le détruirait une fois pour toute.

Une attaque irréversible.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

_Ne pleure pas _

_Ne t'en fais pas _

Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur qui montait en lui.

Dans ses veines, dans ses muscles, dans son esprit, peu à peu.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Une énergie approchait rapidement.

Il aperçu alors quelqu'un qui volait vers lui.

"Non … non …."

Trunks.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il le vit.

Trop tard.

Il était trop tard.

Il vint lentement près de lui et une larme perla sur sa joue quand il voulut essuyer celles de son amant.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Mère m'a construit une machine comme la tienne …

Oh, Miraï Trunks … je suis désolé, si désolé. Je t'en prie, emmène-moi avec toi … Je t'aime tellement." (9)

Il le regarda.

Il voulait tant entendre cette phrase.

D'un effort surhumain, il essaya de lever ses bras et enlaça son amant, son amour.

"Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Pardon. Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et je resterai auprès de toi, dans ton coeur." (10)

Il le regarda tendrement une dernière fois, ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur l'envahir entièrement.

_Regarde-moi _

_Et n'oublie pas _

"MIRAÏ TRUNKS!!!!!! NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

_la la la la la ......... _

Fin

09/05/02

22h29

Beuh, quelle horreur! Bon, ben v'là les ptits commentaires de la folle de service.

(1) Nan pas le bas du pantalon! Après on dit que je suis perverse hein!

(2) ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Vous voulez pas savoir quelle image mentale j'ai en tête!! Nan nan!

(3) Heureusement que c'est pas le contraire quand même! Une petite fille mineur!! … Ohlala mauvais karma! Mauvais karma! Gomen, j'arrête!

(4) Désolée Kisshun mais c'est pas du fait exprès!

(5) *chante* A la Miyayou, c'est vraiment plus romantiqueuh …

(6) *chante* A la Miyayou, on s'amuse com'des p'tits fous! ^^;;;;;;;;

(7) Quelqu'un peut me dire comment il sait que le sable est chaud avec les grosses bottines qu'il a aux pieds?

(8) A la Heero, vi, on peut le dire! ^^

(9) On dirait un remake de Roméo&Juliette ^^

(10) Un remake de Tarzan de Walt Disney cette fois … Mouahahah, trop marrant! Trunks-Tarzan …


End file.
